1. Field of the Invention
The present invention-relates to a circular saw with a dust collector which minimizes the amount of dust escaping into the workplace during operation of the saw and which is particularly useful in collecting fine dust as from stone cutting.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Without a dust collector, a portable circular saw generates a lot of dust which may fill the atmosphere surrounding the workplace and represent a health hazard when breathed by the user of the saw and other people in the immediate vicinity. Various vacuum collectors have been proposed for use with portable circular saws.
Dust from stone cutting of cultured marble, concrete, masonry and the like is very fine and because of its fineness spreads easily into the air. In use, a circular saw generates an envelope of air which moves in the same direction as the circular saw blade and carries with it any dust formed by the cutting action of the saw. To prevent the spread of fine dust into the atmosphere, the air envelope carrying the stone dust must be evacuated as soon as the dust is formed. Fine dust is very difficult to collect and insofar as known, prior art vacuum collectors do not specifically address that problem.